


Crown or no crown

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Only slight angst, changki rise, prince!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Changkyun always loved the royal family, they are all very nice and never inflicted any kind of harsh punishment to those who don’t deserve it.Now, at the age of 19, he’s on his way to serve in the royal household along with his best friend Jooheon, to try and earn money for their respective families.Falling in love with the prince isnotpart of the plan.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh another Changki fic! Forgive me for any mistakes, and I hope you like it!

Changkyun zipped his bag and looked at his cramped room one last time. It may be small, and it’s not much but it’s his home. He sighed and stood from his mattress, going down the stairs where his grandmom is wating for him.

“It’s just a year, grandma. Don’t cry.” Changkyun said, hugging his grandmother.

“You keep safe, okay? You call me when you can and always update me with what’s happening to you.” She replied, ruffling Changkyun’s hair.

Changkyun walked to the front door and waved at his grandma goodbye, then stepping out where he found his best friend waiting.

“Tough goodbye?” Jooheon asked.

The younger nodded, wiping a tear that escaped his eye. “Don’t worry, Changkyun, you’ll see her again.” Jooheon reassured him.

The both of them walked to the train station where they will spend an hour sitting and waiting for their stop to arrive, which is the City Proper. The both of them only went there a couple of times, mainly because they don’t have the money to buy the things that are being sold there, let alone buy a ticket for the train. But they saved up for this, to ensure that they will be going to the royalties and serve them.

A couple of hours later, the two best friends stood in front of the gates of the palace. It’s _large_ , the pictures that they saw don’t do them justice. 

“Can I help you?” One of the guards asked.

“Hi, we’re here for the job? I’m Lee Jooheon and this is Im Changkyun.”

The guard looked at them once before speaking in his walkie talkie. While he’s at it, the two soon-to-be-servants looked at their surroundings. The beautiful garden that is well kept, the towering walls where no one can sneak in or out, and the stone pathway where a tall man is currently walking towards them.

“Hello, Jooheon and Changkyun correct?” He asked, and the two nodded. “Well, I’m Chae Hyungwon, I’m head of the serving committee here. Come in, I’ll show you around.”

The gates are pulled open by the guards and they entered the grounds. Everything is different here and back home. The air is clean, no beggars on the streets, it’s way peaceful. They continued walking down the pathway until they reached a large wooden door that’s engraved with what Changkyun noticed as the royal family crest. “This door leads to the main hall of the palace, we are not allowed to enter there without permission from the royals.” Hyungwon said, then he motioned for them to follow him again.

They stopped in front of another wooden door, this one plain. “This is where the guests and the servants enter, after you.” Hyungwon pointed at the door.

With Changkyun at the front, he’s the one that turned the knob and pushed it open. Inside, there is a long hallway that leads to a spiral staircase. The hallway has doors on both sides, which Hyungwon later said are their rooms.

“Jooheon will be staying in this room.” Hyungwon pointed at one door, “And Changkyun will be staying in this room.” He pointed at the room in front of Jooheon’s.

“I’ll leave you both to change and relax for a bit, then I will be coming back to give you your schedules in an hour. Also, you are free to roam the grounds as long as you don’t enter the main hall and to make sure that you are back here in time.” Hyungwon smiled at them then walked towards the spiral staircase.

“One hour is enough sleep for me, see you later Kyun.” Jooheon said before entering his room.

Changkyun entered his, which is a decent sized room with a window, a medium wardrobe, and an airconditioning system. He unpacked the things he brought and then changed into something more comfortable. He laid down on his bed- which feels amazing -but became bored after a while. 

He stood up and walked out of the room, towards the door that leads outside. He walked for a bit and he found the most beautiful gazebo his eyes had ever seen. It is filled with flowers and vines, all around and even on the roof. Changkyun smiled to himself and approached the magnificent structure, looking at all the flowers there.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Changkyun jumped, ripping one vine that he’s currently touching.

“Oh my God, I’m so dead.”

The guy chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’re not. It will grow back.”

Changkyun sighed dropping the vine and then turning to look at his companion. His eyes widened when he realized who’s there, mouth dropping and palms sweating.

“I’m Kihyun, and you are...?”

Changkyun swallowed, forgetting how to speak for a minute. “I-Im Changkyun, sir.”

Kihyun waved his hands in front of him, “Don’t call me sir! I’m not much older than you, I’m sure.” The prince said. “So, why are you here, Changkyun?”

“I was just roaming around and then I saw this place and I’m really sorry if I ruined this-“ Changkyun stopped talking when he heard the prince laughing.

“Don’t be so nervous, you won’t get punished or whatever. But I’m trying to find out what you’re doing here, like who _are_ you?” 

Changkyun’s mouth formed an “o”, “I’m the new servant, along with my best friend Jooheon.”

Kihyun raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Servant? But aren’t you too young to be working in a place like this?”

“It’s for the best.” Changkyun smiled sadly.

Kihyun was about to reply but a servant called for him, saying that his parents are searching for him.

“I’m afraid I have to cut this conversation, Mr. Im. But I’m expecting to see you more around here.” The prince winked, then waved goodbye before following the servant.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the kudos!! I appreciate it and also comments! I hope you don’t lose hope in this story because I’m literally just getting started!!

“Jooheonie, Jooheonie, Jooheonie!!” Changkyun knocked on his bestfriend’s door loudly.

The other pulled it open, eyes closing slightly due to being woken up abruptly. “What is it?”

“I just met the prince!” Jooheon stared at him, before slowly closing the door. “No I’m not lying!” Changkyun said.

“Then good for you, Kyun. You finally met your longtime crush.”

Changkyun blushed at the other’s statement, but he didn’t deny it. “He’s so nice! If you don’t know who he is, you’ll think that he’s just another normal person.”

“But he’s not,” Jooheon yawned, “He’s the crown prince, the next in line for the throne.”

Changkyun pouted, “I know, but there’s no rule saying that we can’t be friends with the royals, right?”

Just then, Hyungwon came back holding two folded papers. “Here are your schedules, sometimes this won’t be followed if you have been tasked specifically by a royal but mostly this will be your routine.” He explained. “Also, the general assembly will be held in a few minutes so please dress nicely, casual is allowed.” He smiled then walked away again.

—

All of the servants stood side by side in the main hall, a large room with two chairs in the middle which is currenlty occupied by the king and queen. Prince Kihyun is standing beside the chair of his mother, looking for a specific face in the crowd.

“These are all your servants, your hignesses.” Hyungwon spoke.

“Welcome to the palace, dear people.” The queen said. “Please do not be scared of us, we will not harm you in any way, but we will fire those who won’t be doing their duties properly.”

“Mr. Chae Hyungwon has told you all about the simple rules I’m sure, as well as the places that are out of bounds.” The king continued. “We wish for all of you to work in a safe place and to not feel threatened by us at all.”

“Kihyun? Would you like to say something dear?” The queen said.

“Where’s Im Changkyun?” The prince said outloud.

Changkyun freezed in his place, looking at the prince then at Jooheon who’s beside him. The other servants started murmuring about this “Changkyun”.

“Did he harm you, son?” The king asked.

“No no, I just want to find him.”

Beside him, Jooheon is shaking Changkyun’s arm, telling him to raise his hand or call for the prince’s attention.

“Im Changkyun where are you?” The queen asked.

Changkyun closed his eyes for a moment then raised his hand. Immediately, all eyes are on him. Changkyun directed his vision towards Kihyun, who’s smiling widely back at him.

“That’s him.” Kihyun said.

“The one you’re telling us about?” The king asked, Kihyun nodded.

“Very well, Mr. Im Changkyun is now my son’s personal. He will accompany him wherever he goes except for formal meetings unless stated otherwise and to places that my son wishes to go to.” Changkyun’s ears are ringing, is this really happening to him?

“Come here, son. Don’t be scared.” The queen stood up and offered his hand to Changkyun.

The now-personal servant swallowed dryly, walking to the center where the queen has her arm outstretched. Changkyun held it and bowed a little. “My queen.” He said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Im Changkyun. I trust you to always be by my son’s side, alright? Keep him out of trouble.” She said, patting Changkyun’s cheek.

He then turned towards the king, who is still seated and looking at Changkyun. He bowed a little just like what he did to the queen. “King Yoo.” He said.

“Don’t be scared of us, Changkyun. We mean no harm to you, unless you try to harm Kihyun in any way.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen as Kihyun spoke, “Father-“

“I’m just looking out for you, son.” The king smiled at his son.

“That is all for now, please start on your duties and if you have further questions, you can approach Mr. Hyungwon.” The queen dismissed everyone.

Changkyun looked at where Jooheon is standing, the other smiling at him and showing two thumbs up.

“Changkyun, can you walk with me in the garden?” The prince asked, and the personal nodded.

They walked out of the main hall and outside. The birds are singing beautifully and the weather is perfect for strolling. Changkyun has his hands inside his pockets, looking at his companion subtly.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kihyun suddenly said. _Not so subtle..._

“Uhh, I was just wondering... where’s your crown?” The younger asked out of the blue, but he is actually curious.

The older gave a chuckle, “You are something else, you know that?” He said, making Changkyun blush. “But to answer your question, it’s in my room. I hate wearing it.”

“But isn’t it required?”

Kihyun shook his head, but then stopped to think. “Actually it is, but everyone knows that my family is not like the other royals out there.” He smiled.

“I know.” Changkyun smiled back.

They continued walking towards the garden, “I only wear it when I’m in official royal business. Otherwise, it sits in my room. I’d let you see it later, when we have the time.

“Is it allowed?” The younger can’t help but ask, because a royal’s quarters is a very personal space.

“Don’t be so nervous, Changkyun.” Kihyun smiled for the nth time, “Always remember that we aren’t like the other royals out there.”

They arrived at the garden, where Kihyun saw how his personal’s eyes lit up at the sight of all the flowers. “I take that you like our garden?”

Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, “I love it!”

The two entered the small gate towards the garden, Changkyun sitting on the soft grass while Kihyun sat on the stone bench behind the younger. He watches as Changkyun picked flowers and smelled them one by one, a fond smile on his face.

Changkyun looked at his companion, biting his lip from slight embarrassment when he caught the other already looking. He picked one beautiful flower and stood from his spot, walking towards the prince.

Kihyun watched the younger’s movement, a smile trying to break out from his lips. Changkyun placed the flower in Kihyun’s ear, smiling at his appearance.

“Just keep on doing what you’re doing and before you know it you have me wrapped around your finger, Changkyun.” Kihyun said, closing his eyes.

The younger’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“It means I’m falling for you.”

Changkyun took a step back, mouth opening then closing from shock. “Please don’t freak out, I’m sorry!” Kihyun apologized.

“N-No, don’t be sorry. It’s just that-“

“You’re straight and not interested, right? Fuck, I knew I should’ve just kept quiet. Why can’t I just shut my mouth? And now everything’s ruined and I can’t...” The prince rambled on and on.

“Kihyun-hyung!” Changkyun clapped his hands once, “Calm down, I like you, okay? I really do.”

Kihyun stopped, looking at Changkyun with hope-filled eyes, “But it’s too fast, I just think we need to slow down and take our time.” Changkyun explained. “But I’m indeed attracted to you, don’t doubt that.”

The older nodded, then stood from the stone bench to look at Changkyun in eye level, “Then let me court you properly, take you out on dates and get to know you even better.”

“I would like that.”


End file.
